Bêbado
by Tris Pond
Summary: Quando Hinata fica bêbado na festa de Tanaka, de alguma forma sobra para Tsukishima cuidar dele.


Notas: Escrito pro Tsukihina Week 2019 (dia um - trancados) e pro Camp HaikyuuWriMonth BR. Disponível em inglês e no Archive of Our Own e Nyah também.

* * *

Tsukishima não estava se divertindo. Ele sabia desde o começo que não era uma boa ter vindo para essa festa, mas sua mãe tinha insistido que ele tinha que ir, depois que ela tinha escutado Yamaguchi falando sobre isso e o seu melhor amigo também tinha o pressionado (será divertido, Tsukki! Por favor!).

Pelo menos agora só estava os colegas do time de volêi. Tanaka era o dono da festa e apesar de algum dos seus outros amigos terem vindo também, eles já tinham ido embora.

A única hora que ele tinha realmente se divertido foi quando Kageyama - bebendo pela primeira vez, assim como muitos ali - tinha ficado bêbado o suficiente para começar a falar sobre o quanto ele admirava Oikawa-san, mesmo ele sendo um babaca. Ele gravou tudo, para uso futuro, claro.

Ele tentou ir embora com Yamaguchi, mas não conseguiu achá-lo em canto nenhum. Ele estava completamente entediado quando Hinata apareceu bêbado, com um copo cheio. Ele não queria saber o que era.

He tried to leave with Yamaguchi, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He was entirely bored when a drunken Hinata showed up, with a glass of something on his hand. He didn't even wanted to know.

\- Ts… Tsukishima - cumprimentou Hinata. - Eu vou ser o melhor ace! Só espere! - então ele começou a gargalhar e dizer coisas que faziam menos sentido ainda que o normal.

Tsukishima o encarou, não impressionado, enquanto Shōyō gritou assim que viu Nishinoya e foi o abraçar.

\- Eu acho que é a hora dele tomar água - sugeriu Ennoshita.

\- Eu o levaria, mas não posso - disse Daichi, e apontou para onde Suga estava fazendo uma espécie de batalha de dança com Asahi, tinha coisas que vocês simplesmente nunca conseguiria desver.

Tsukishima olhou novamente para Ennoshita, mas este só o encarou. Ótimo. Agora ele teria que tomar conta dos colegas irritantes dele, ainda que ele não tivesse a menor ideia de como lidar com pessoas bebadas.

\- Hinata - ele chamou, saindo do sofá, e precisou repetir duas vezes antes que o menino parasse o abraço dele, para observá-lo. Mas ele ainda estava segurando Noya. - Vamos beber algo - ele falou.

Hinata olhou para ele e para Nishinoya, claramente confuso. Então olhou de novo para o copo e decidiu ir, soltando o outro menino.

\- Eu vou voltar - ele disse, ainda que as palavras tenham soado arrastadas.

Nishinoya somente acenou, feliz de estar livre.

Foi difícil convencer Hinata a beber um pouco d'água, mas Tsukishima conseguiu fazê-lo tomar dois copos dizendo que não era água. Ele estava pronto para deixá-lo ali e ir procurar Yamaguchi, quando Hinata falou de novo.

\- Preciso fazer xixi - ele disse.

Tsukishima parou de andar, chocado. De jeito nenhum.

\- Você precisa me ajudar - Shōyō continuou a dizer. - Não acho que dá para fazer sozinho - e então ele riu como se isso fosse hilário.

Tsukishima controlou a vontade de gritar. Como ele acabava nessas situação? E mais urgentemente, como ele saía delas?

\- Certo - ele falou irritado. Ele iria se vingar do menino depois. - Então venha - ele disse e começou a andar.

Hinata o seguiu, de forma muito mais desajeitada, e eles conseguiram chegar no banheiro. Foi difícil porque ele ficava no primeiro andar.

Kei ligou as luzes e ficou o mais perto o possível da pia, ele não queria ver o menino se aliviando. Hinata chegou lá um pouco depois e fechou a porta, trancando-a.

Ele ouviu o barulho de algo que ele preferia não pensar e finalmente o barulho de alguém lavando as mãos. Pelo menos Hinata não estava tão mal que ele não conseguia fazer isso.

Talvez se Kei não tivesse tão focado em fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo, ele poderia ter parado Hinata de pegar a chave e jogá-la pela janela. Horror preencheu os olhos de Tsukishima ao perceber o que tinha acontecido pela risada de Hinata.

\- QUE PORRA? - ele gritou. - O que você fez?

De repente, Hinata fez uma expressão triste, como se fosse uma criança que não sabia porque estava levando sermão.

\- Eu queria ver o que estava no outro lado - Hinata explicou, se referindo ao local que a chave deveria estar.

Tsukishima o encarou, matando-o com seu olhar.

\- Desculpe! - Hinata disse… e começou a chorar.

Suspirando, Tsukishima aceitou a sua derrota. Ele só tinha aprendido a consolar pessoas que estavam chorando de um jeito, nunca tendo sido muito bom com palavras gentis. Seria uma longa noite.

\- Vem cá. Está tudo bem - ele disse.

Shōyō o olhou desconfiado, mesmo que ele tenha seguido as ordens. Ele ficou parado quando os braços de Tsukishima o envolveram. Devagar, as lágrimas pararam de escorrer.

\- Por que você me odeia, Tsukishima? - Hinata perguntou de repente. - Você foi ruim comigo desde o primeiro e você gostar de me provocar e o Kageyama e…

\- Não - interrompeu Kei. - Eu gosto de te provocar - ele falou sem pensar e talvez ele estivesse sendo afetado pela estupidez das pessoas ao seu redor, fazendo com que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para dizer o que ele não conseguia admitir nem para si mesmo.

\- Isso significa que você gosta de mim? - Hinata perguntou, como se essa fosse a única conclusão que ele pudesse chegar. Não era como se ele estivesse errado.

Ele gostava de Hinata, era por isso que tinha o ajudado, ainda que para fazer algo tão ridículo quanto ir ao banheiro. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria só ido embora e deixasse que ela descobrisse sozinha como fazer o que precisava. Mas com ele, Kei não podia.

\- Sim - ele admitiu. Ele sabia que Hinata não ia lembrar nada disso, de qualquer jeito.

\- Bom. Eu também gosto de você - Hinata respondeu, sorrindo.

Tsukishima sorriu. Ele sabia que Hinata não estava sóbrio e provavelmente não queria dizer gostar daquele jeito, mas era bom ouvir de qualquer jeito.

\- Mas você tem que parar de ser tão malvado o tempo todo - Shōyō falou, fazendo Tsukishima encará-lo.

Ele parecia um pouco melhor, talvez o efeito da bebida estivesse passando. O loiro estava feliz que ele tinha o dado água.

\- Não vou - ele disse, simplesmente.

Hinata fez uma careta e então deixou o assunto para lá, falando de coisas aleatórias.

Quando Daichi bateu na porta e Tsukishima explicou como eles estavam trancados e o porquê, ele já tinha aprendido vários fatos sobre a irmã de Hinata e as coisas que ele gostava de fazer. Até sobre Kenma ele tinha ouvido.

\- Sinto muito - Daichi pediu desculpas depois de recuperado a chave.

Tsukishima não falou nada, mas ele sorriu quando ouviu Hinata dizer que estava se divertindo. Claro que ele não ia admitir isso para ninguém, mas… Talvez a noite não tenha sido tão ruim, afinal.


End file.
